


矢量操作手冊

by Homicida



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある魔術の禁書目録
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: 一方通行能力的正確使用方式





	矢量操作手冊

「要試試看嗎?」 一方通行在美琴的耳邊輕語。

 

「什...什麼?」漲紅了臉，御坂美琴緊張得髮梢上冒出的幾星微弱的電流閃光。

 

「第一位的能力，你應該最清楚了吧。」一方通行的指尖探了下去，在美琴的安全褲外打著轉，輕輕地按揉著。

 

「唔...」美琴剛想回答，未能出口的回答便被一個吻堵了回去。平日冷淡而戰鬥時血腥粗暴的一方通行，在性事上卻是異常的耐心和溫柔。察覺到美琴的不安，一方通行輕輕地抱住了美琴，試著用吻讓她放鬆下來。

 

御坂美琴壓下自己不穩的呼吸，害羞的不敢直視一方通行，把頭埋在了一方通行的肩上。兩人在交往後雖然已經做過幾次，但由於一方通行行動不便的原因，只能由美琴在上。雖然知道以一方通行的性格不可能滿足於此，但為了這個用上能力，沒有必要浪費電極的使用時間的同時也不禁感到恐懼。畢竟，美琴在妹妹事件中直面過看似瘦弱的白髮少年在戰鬥時強大而可怕的姿態。

 

雖是這樣想著，美琴的手卻不由自主地摸向了一方通行頸側的電極。

 

咔的一聲，電極調成了能力模式。

 

美琴的安全褲在那瞬間化為了碎片，一方通行的指尖刺入了甬道，本能的疼痛在矢量操作下化為了快感，美琴的理智在手指的攪動下搖搖欲墜。

 

「感覺怎麼樣? 舒服嗎?」一方通行按壓著內壁，向美琴問道。

 

「這...這種...事...不要...問...」美琴的大腦完全停擺了，一方通行的觸碰到的地方，在能力的使用下感官都被無限地放大了，而一方通行把所有痛楚的生物電流信息都轉換了快感。這種奇異的感覺，美琴很快就被推上了頂點。

 

「看上去，很爽的樣子啊。那就給你更多的，好好接著。」一方通行咧了咧嘴，手上用力地按了下去。

 

和剛才高潮時一樣的快感，一波又一波地淹沒了美琴。美琴張大著嘴，在連綿不斷的快感下連呼吸都停止了。

 

「喜歡嗎?」一方通行停止了按壓那一點，緩緩地把手指退了出來。美琴大口的喘著氣，失神地顫抖著，身體中還殘留著少年能力帶來無盡的快感回響。

 

一方通行輕輕地抱住了美琴，美琴的呼吸漸漸平穩了下來，沉沉地睡去了。

 

看著睡死了的少女，一方通行無奈地在美琴的額上吻了吻，放棄了做下去的打算，用帶著美琴味道的手指，關掉了電極。


End file.
